What's Left of Me
by LazySmurf247
Summary: Carly was sick of being treated like crap, so she left Ipswich to the UES. With her upcoming b-day and people trying to find out who she is, will she think it was a mistake to leave? Will she do whatever it takes to keep the Covenant safe? Rated T. R&R!
1. Already on Blast

**A/N: Sup? I had another story cooking up in my noggin' and I hope you like this one. It's a CovenantXXGossip Girl crossover and it's going to be a doozy! So enjoy this and as always... R&R!**

**Oh... by the way, Kiddies. I'm gonna change one minor detail around. Instead of Chase being the bad guy, like he always is or supposed to be, well in this story, he'll be a good guy and be part of the "family" or whatever. Everyone likes change, right? There will be a different bad guy... kinda. Just wait and see!! **

**One more thing... as you can see on most of my stories, I've used Ashley Greene for the pictures or characters. Well, I love her. She is awesome and adorable and I think she's perfect for some of them stories!**

**P.S. I OWN NOTHING FROM THE COVENANT OR GOSSIP GIRL.... just my OC's.**

* * *

--Chapter 1--

--Already on Blast--

"I'm not going back. I refuse." Caroline Danvers or as she goes by 'Carly' kept repeating to herself over and over, as she was speeding down the highway, going ninety. Carly was headed south, in her navy blue Honda Civic, leaving her little town of Ipswich, Massachusetts. She was sick and tired of being ignored from her mother, Evelyn and constantly being treated as a doormat from her friends: Tyler Simms, Chase Collins, Reid Garwin, Kate Tunney, Sarah Wenham, and even her twin brother Caleb.

The only one that treats her like a normal human being should be treated, is her best friend, Pogue Parry. When they were little kids, they weren't best friends, but they did become best friends after she turned thirteen. Because Reid, Caleb, Tyler, Chase, and Pogue had a secret. They are the descendants of warlocks. They're the five families that left Europe and France to America settling in Ipswich in the sixteen hundreds to avoid the brutal witch hunts. But for over three hunderd years the remaining families formed a coven of silence to keep them safe.

But surprisingly Carly ended up getting the power as well, a two minutes after Caleb did, and the only ones that know about it is: Pogue, her father William, and Gorman- William's caretaker. None of them three ever thought that Carly would get the power being a girl an all, since it only got passed down to the eldest male through out the generations. But her being a female, she is by far more powerful than the boys. Plus it is also a good thing that Pogue was the only one there, when she received her powers at thirteen.

Carly arrived in Manhattan, New York five or so hours later, at nine am. She drove around to find a place to stay. Within twenty minutes, she found 'The Palace' and parked her car in the garage, grabbed her purse, then walked to the front desk. Carly didn't see anyone there, but saw a guy sitting in chairs. She raised her eyebrow, because he looked very familiar.

"Excuse me?" she said, walking closer to him.

He looked up and smiled. "Yes?"

"What's your name? Because you look like someone I know."

"It's Nate Archibald and you are?"

She sat down in a chair. "Carly... Shaw." she said, using a fake last name.

"Well, Carly... are you new in town?"

"Yeah, I left home to start over." she said, with a frown.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, but I'll be eighteen in two weeks."

"Where you from?"

"Um... Boston."

Nate nodded. "I was waiting for someone, but they're not here. I can show you around, if you'd like."

Carly thought about it, then nodded. "Sure."

Both Nate and Carly stood up and he said "Let's go."

They walked outside to the front of the building, where Carly saw a limo. "We're going in that?" Nate nodded. "I have my own car in the garage."

He opened the door. "Living in New York... it's a headache trying driving yourself, so either have a driver or a taxi deal with it." Carly nodded and got in, followed by Nate. "Hey, Max... head over to the coffee shop in Brooklyn."

"Yes, Mr. Nathaniel."

As the limo was in motion, Carly was smiling, then said "I've never been in a limo before."

"You get used to it after a while." he crossed his arms over his chest. "So you said that I look like someone you know?"

"Yeah, you look like my brothers friend, Tyler." Nate nodded. "But it's just a coincidence... besides you seem a lot nicer."

Nate smiled. "So what made you come to New York?"

"I got tired of being treated like a doormat or being treated like I don't exist."

"All of your family treats you like that?"

She nodded. "My mother, my twin brother, and all my friends." she smiled. "Except for one- Pogue. He always treated me like I mattered... but everyone else." she paused. "F... them."

Nate laughed. "That's kind of harsh."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I'm tired of them."

The limo came to a stop ten minutes later. Nate and Carly got out and walked inside the coffee shop. Nate turned to Carly. "What would you like?"

"Um... a white chocolate mocha."

Nate smiled, then turned to the girl standing behind the counter. "Two white chocolate mochas, please." Nate put a ten dollar bill next to the cash register, them him and Carly sat down on the couch, by the window. "So does any of them know you're gone or where you are?"

She shook her head. "No... I left in the wee hours of the morning. I packed my stuff, put it all in my car, then took off... and I didn't look back." Nate nodded. "So what's the schools like here?"

"You'd be going to Constance Billiard. What's your school back home called?"

"Spencer Academy."

"Oh... uniforms?"

"Sadly... yes."

"Same with our schools."

"Schools?"

"They're next to each other. Constance for the girls and St. Judes for the boys."

"Oh." Carly nodded.

A few minutes later, out of the corner of Carly's eye, she saw a girl walk up to them with their coffees, then said "Hey, Nate... what are you doing here?"

He looked up. "Um... hey, Vanessa." he paused. "Just having coffee with." he grabbed Carly's hand. "With my girlfriend."

Carly raised her eyebrow at him as Vanessa set the coffees on the table in front of them. "Are you going to introduce me... Boyfriend?" Carly asked.

"Carly, this is Vanessa... Vanessa, this is my girlfriend, Carly."

"Nice to meet you." Carly said, holding her hand out.

Vanessa shook it with an unsure look on her face. "Likewise." seconds later, Vanessa let go. "Well, I gotta get back to work. You two enjoy your coffee." then she walked away.

"Oh... Boyfriend?" Carly said, in a sing-song voice. He looked up at her. "What was that about?"

Nate groaned. "Vanessa is my ex and she keeps bugging me to get back with her, but I don't want to."

"So use me as your, like... scape goat?" Carly said, with a laugh.

"The words just fell out of my mouth and I ran with it." out if the corner of Nate's eye, he saw Vanessa staring. "She's looking over here."

"Okay." Carly smirked. "Let's run with it."

"What?" Nate said and before he knew it, Carly's lips were planted on his. He held her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Seconds later, Carly backed away from Nate. "Is she still looking?"

"Huh? What?" he said, in a slight daze. She smacked him in his chest. "Oh." he looked past Carly. "No, she probably walked in the back or something."

Carly grabbed both coffees and stood up. "Let's go."

He nodded as he stood up. "Good idea." then they walked out to the limo. "Hey, Max?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take us to Central Park?"

He nodded. "Hop in."

They got in and as Max was driving, Carly handed Nate his coffee. He smiled at her. "Thanks for the save."

"You're welcome."

"Can I be honest with you?" she nodded. "That was a nice kiss."

She giggled, then said "Yes, it was." Nate blushed. "Just let me know when you're in a pickle, I'd be glad to help you out."

"I'll keep that in mind." he smirked.

Carly blushed, but took a sip of her coffee to cover her face. A few minutes later, the limo stopped, and Max said "We're here, Mr. Nathaniel."

"Thanks." he turned to Carly, who was still kind of covering her face. "Shall we?" she nodded, then they got out and started walking. As they were walking, Nate laced his fingers with hers. "So do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No... my brothers wouldn't let me."

"Brothers?"

"Well, the thing is... I've grown up with them my whole life, so they're like brothers to me." she made a weird face. "Except for Pogue, though."

"Who's your actual brother?"

"Caleb... the golden boy."

"And you said that he's your twin?" she nodded. "Who's older?"

"Him... by two minutes."

"Oh... so why won't your 'brothers' let you have a boyfriend?"

She laughed. "I guess they didn't or don't want me to get hurt. Who knows." she paused. "But last year, I kinda had a secret boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Reid, Tyler, Chase, and Caleb had no clue." she paused. "Me and Pogue were together for about six months, then we just decided to stay best friends instead. I guess it's better that way. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Besides you?" both of them laughed. "No... there was Vanessa, Blair, and I had a thing for Serena. I'm a single guy."

"I see." she nodded.

"Well... except to Vanessa." seconds later, Nate's cell phone went off. He took it out and looked at his text message. He groaned. "And the rest of New York."

"What?"

He handed Carly his phone. "Take a look."

"Um... okay." she said, then saw a picture of her and him kissing from the coffee shop and read the message underneath.

_"Gossip girl here- Looks like N is slumming in Brooklyn. Who is your mysterious leading lady, N. Are you trying to make V, B, or S jealous? I guess we'll have to wait and see! And by the way... get a room! XOXO Gossip Girl."_

**R&R!**


	2. It Works Both Ways

**A/N: By the way... it's just going to be a coincidence that "Tyler" and "Nate" look alike, except of course of their hair do's. It's kind of hard since Chace Crawford plays both "Tyler" and "Nate" are VERY SEXY and Yummy!! Well... like I said before, enjoy this and R&R!**

* * *

--Chapter 2--

--It Works Both Ways--

Carly looked up at Nate, confused. "Who's Gossip Girl?" Nate opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out. "And why is there a picture of us?"

He took a deep breath. "Gossip Girl is where people send their dirt on someone they catch or see something that is worthy of being blasted." he paused. "Well... it get sent to Gossip Girl and then the dirt gets sent to everyone through text message or email or it's posted on the Gossip Girl website."

"Okay." she said, nodding. "Who is Gossip Girl?"

"Nobody knows who he or she is."

"Interesting." then started walking. "Well, if anyone asks... just say we're together."

"You sure?"

She nodded, then stopped to look at him. "Nate, will you be my pretend boyfriend?"

He laughed. "I'd love to." he held her hand and headed towards the limo. "So... Girlfriend, where are you staying at?"

"I don't know yet."

"You could stay at the Palace, where I met you." Nate suggested. "I know the lady at the front desk and I bet I get you a good deal or nice place to stay."

"Okay, since my car is parked in the garage."

A few minutes later, a limo pulled up next to them, and Nate groaned. Carly saw a cute guy with dark hair sticking his head out the window, as it was rolling down.

"What do you want?" asked Nate, pulling Carly closer to him.

"I got the Gossip Girl blast."

"Yeah, you and everyone else in the state of New York, Chuck."

"Well... Nathaniel, are you going to introduce me?" he asked, getting out of the limo.

"This is my girlfriend, Carly."

Carly held out her hand and Chuck shook it, then looked into her eyes. "I'm Chuck Bass."

"It's nice to meet you." Carly said, with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." he smirked at her. A few seconds later, Nate cleared his throat, and Carly let go of Chuck's hand. "So where are you two headed?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Carly.

"Um..." Nate started.

"We're going to a few stores, so Nate has some ideas on what to get for my birthday." she explained.

"When's your birthday?"

"In a few weeks."

"Oh." he smirked again. "We should throw a party."

"Yeah, Chuck... I was planning on it, at the Palace."

"Really?" he glanced at Nate, then back at Carly. "I will definitely be there."

"So." Nate said, grabbing Carly's hand. "We gotta get going."

"It was nice meeting you, Chuck."

"Likewise." he smiled at her, then looked at Nate. "See you later, Nathaniel." Nate waved with his free hand and Chuck got into his limo, then stuck his head out the window, looking at Carly. "Bye... Beautiful."

"Bye." then the limo took off. Carly gave Nate a questioning look. "What was that about?"

Nate groaned. "_That_... was Chuck."

"Explain."

"He's extremely rich and he's spoiled, so he usually gets what he wants."

"Okay, why the hostility towards him?"

"Right after me and Blair broke up, Chuck slept with her. We used to be best friends."

"Ooh, he broke the 'best friend' rule." Nate nodded. "That's a no-no."

Nate grabbed both of Carly's hands and looked her in the eyes. "Just be careful."

"Why?"

"He has unlimited resources and can find out anything on anyone."

Her eyes widened. "Like what?"

"Let's say you're hiding this big secret that you don't want nobody to find out." she slowly nodded. "Well, Chuck will do whatever and pay whatever it takes to dig up the dirt." Carly swallowed hard. "Do you have any secrets, you don't want people to know?"

"N-no..." she lied, biting her lip.

Nate smiled. "Well then, you have nothing to worry about." he let go of one of her hands. "Ready to get settled in?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

They got into the limo and Nate said "Max... to the Palace."

"Okay." then Max drove off.

All that Carly could think about was, if Chuck did find out about her family secret, it would ultimately be her fault for running away to a different place. She got snapped out her thoughts when the limo stopped. Nate opened the door and both of them got out, walking inside to the front desk.

"Oh... Betty." Nate said, in a sing-song voice.

She looked up with a smile on her face. "Yes, Mr. Archibald, how can I help you?"

"My girlfriend, Carly here... is looking to move in. Do you have any openings on the top floor?"

"Let me take a look." Betty typed away on her computer, then minutes later, she looked back up at Nate. "Yes... there is a suite up there." she paused to glance at the computer again. "Number 1830."

"That's perfect. Thanks, Betty."

It took Carly about fifteen minutes for the paperwork and she paid cash for it. Betty put two keys on the counter in front of Nate. "Here's your keys. Have a good day."

Nate grabbed them, then him and Carly said in unison. "Thanks." they walked to the elevator and got in.

"So did I get a good deal?" she asked him, as he pressed the button for the top floor.

"Yes... you're going to have a great room." he smiled. As the elevator doors opened, Carly saw a blonde girl standing there, and ready to get in. "Serena..."

"Hey, Nate." she said, giving him a weird look. Nate grabbed Carly's hand and walked past Serena, out of the elevator. "Are you going to introduce me?"

"Yeah... this is my girlfriend Carly." Serena stuck out her hand and Carly shook it, with her free hand. "Babe... this is Serena."

"Nice to meet you." Carly smiled.

Serena let go. "So how long have you been together?"

"About three weeks."

"That's funny, Nate." Serena nodded. "No offence Carly, but nobody's ever heard of you or seen you, until the Gossip Girl blast."

"That should be expected. I had Nate keep it a secret for a few weeks."

"I see." Serena nodded, but Carly could feel that she didn't look convinced.

"I'm having a birthday party in a few weeks, you should come."

"Thank you, I'll probably check it out." Serena got into the elevator and pressed the button. "Bye, guys." then the doors closed.

"Awkward." said Nate.

Carly laughed, then looked at him. "We need to come up with a solid back story. Something believable."

"Okay." he nodded. "But first, let's go into your new place." they walked down the hallway, until Nate found it. "Here it is."

He took one of the keys, unlocked it, and opened the door. Carly walked in behind him in awe. "Wow, it's furnished and everything."

"Yeah, the top floor suites usually are. There's three bedrooms and two bathrooms."

"Thanks, Nate." she smiled.

"You're welcome... just doing my 'boyfriend' duties."

Carly laughed. "Well then, thank you, Boyfriend." as they were looking into each others eyes, her phone rang. She broke her gaze from Nate, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. "This will only take a second." he nodded and sat down, as she leaned up against the back of the couch, and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"Carly?"

"What... Pogue." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Where are you? You're not home. Evelyn, Caleb, and not to mention me... are freaking out. Plus your car is gone."

"That's funny, because last time I checked nobody gave a damn about what I did or where I went, so I highly doubt they care that I'm even gone or noticed for that matter... Wait." she paused. "I know Daddy and Gorman cares, though."

"What about me?"

"Pogue, you didn't care the other night, when you chose Kate over me."

"Kate's my girlfriend."

"And I'm supposed to be your best friend."

Pogue sighed. "Can we talk about this later?" Carly didn't say nothing, she stayed silent. "Okay well, where are you?"

"That doesn't matter, because I'm not coming back. I'll be eighteen in a few weeks and nothing or nobody can keep me there. I'm sick and tired of being treated like shit. You know how they are." she paused to take a deep breath. "I'm done, Pogue... with all of it and all of them."

"Please tell me where you are?"

"I can't do that."

"Have you Used?"

"No." there was an awkward silence for a minute, then Carly spoke. "Look, I gotta go. My boyfriend is here."

"Boyfriend?!" Pogue kind of yelled, then Carly hung up on him.

She turned off her phone and before she knew it, she felt arms wrap around her. "Are you gonna be okay?" she laid her head on his chest and giggled. "What's so funny?"

"This 'boyfriend' thing... works both ways."

"Glad I could help." he rubbed her back. "Ready to get your stuff?" she nodded into his chest. "Come on." she let go, then her and Nate went out on the elevator.

It only took a half an hour to get all of her things from her car, up to her suite. After Carly put her clothes in the closet, she looked over at Nate. "I need to go shopping."

"For what?"

"You know, the necessities and some food." she shrugged her shoulders. "A flatscreen TV, perhaps."

"Well, let's go then... in my limo."

Carly grabbed her purse and they headed out to the elevator. She stopped herself from touching the button. "Wait."

"What?"

"Can I go online or something and have some stuff delivered?"

"That's an option. You can do that or order whatever it is and Max will pick it up for you."

"Okay, I'll do that for the big stuff. For now, we'll get me some food."

Nate pressed the down button. "Okay." they got out of the elevator and got into Nate's limo. "Max, can you take us to the Super Target in Brooklyn?"

"Okay, Mr. Archibald." then Max drove off.

Within two hours of shopping, Nate bought some things for himself and Carly bought a bunch of food, snacks, bottled water, soda, a few outfits, and whatever else she needed. After her and Nate got everything up to the suite and put everything away, they were just relaxing on the couch, drinking Pepsi's.

"So." Carly started. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Not that I'm aware of... why?" Carly looked down at the ground. "Would you like me to stay with you?"

She looked back up at him. "Please? I mean, this is an unfamiliar place and I don't really want to be alone, my first night here."

"It's fine... besides you're my girlfriend, right?"

She laughed. "Thanks, Nate... for everything."

"You're very welcome." he smiled at her.

"Nate, you're the only friend I've got... so thank you." he nodded and gave Carly a hug.


	3. The Only One Who Seems to Care

--Chapter 3--

--The Only One Who Seems to Care--

Pogue got on his motorcycle and went straight to Nicky's to meet everyone. He hasn't seen any of them all day, since he was at the shop getting his motorcycle fixed again. He walked in and spotted a few of them at the table.

Kate looked up. "Hey Baby."

"Hey."

She saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

His eyes darted to Caleb. "Have you seen Carly?"

"No... have you?"

"I called her." Pogue replied, then seconds later Reid, Tyler, and Chase sat down at the table.

"What did she say?" asked Sarah.

"What did who say?" Reid asked, as he ws shoveling fries in his mouth.

"Carly." said Kate, rolling her eyes.

Reid scoffed. "Is she throwing another temper tantrum?" Pogue glared at him. "What? She's a brat."

"Yeah." Tyler agreed. "When she doesn't get her way, she acts like a baby."

"Yep." Kate nodded.

"All of you, shut up!" Pogue yelled. "Listen, she's gone and something tells me that she's not coming back. She won't even tell me where she's at."

"Just let her cool off." said Caleb. "She'll be back."

"Yeah... we go through this every other week. She's probably on her period or something." Reid said, taking a drink.

Pogue slammed his fist on the table, startling a few of them. It took a lot to keep his power back from Using in front of Kate and Sarah, since they don't know about their power. "Look." he said, firmly. "If you guys don't give a shit that she's gone and might not come back, then all of you can go to hell. I'll find her myself." then he walked out of Nicky's, got on his motorcycle, and rode off. He had left everyone at the table stunned.

----

By the time it was eleven pm, Carly had fallen asleep talking to Nate, on the couch. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed, then laid her in the middle of it. He covered her up and kissed her on the forehead. He went out to lock up and turn everything off. After that, he laid down on the couch and went to sleep.

Carly sprang out of the bed, in a cold sweat, and she was breathing hard. It was dark and she was trying to focus where she was. After a few minutes, she realized that she was in her room. "Nate?" she whispered, but got no answer. Carly got out of the bed and carefully walked out into the livingroom. She Used, flashing fire around her eyes to make the kitchen light go on. She saw Nate stir on the couch and she darted over to the kitchen switch before he opened his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked, stretching. Carly slowly walked up to him and sat next to his chest, looking down. He saw the scared look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I had... a bad dream." she paused. "Is it okay, if you lay in there with me?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

She stood up, then he did. Nate went straight to her room as Carly turned off the light. Both of them got into her bed and went to sleep.

----

Pogue woke up that morning at seven am. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and packed his duffle bag. After he closed his door and locked it, he turned around, and stopped. He saw Caleb, Chase, Reid, and Tyler standing in front of his motorcyle. Pogue groaned. "What?"

"We just came to talk." Caleb said, with his arms up in defeat.

"And stop me?"

"Well, yeah, Pogue." said Reid. "You're acting silly about this. Where ever Carly is... everyone knows that she'll come back."

Pogue nodded. "And if she doesn't?"

"Oh please." Tyler chuckled and Pogue glared at him.

"Look." Caleb started. "Just give her a little time... she will come home." he paused. "You'll just be wasting your time."

Pogue laughed to himself. "First of all: I wouldn't be wasting my time, because I know for a fact that she's not coming back. Second: Out of everyone that's supposed to be her family, it looks like I'm the only person that gives a damn and cares if she's okay or not. And third: Like I said last night... all of you can go to hell." he got on his motorcycle and turned it on.

"So you're ditching your girlfriend for Carly?" asked Chase.

Pogue looked right at Caleb. "About nine or so months ago, Carly _was_ my girlfriend."

"What?!" all of them yelled.

"We didn't want to tell you, because all of you are assholes. So we kept it a secret, from everyone." Pogue paused to think. "Sometimes I don't even know why we broke up and right now I wish we didn't." he shook his head.

Caleb scowled. "Did you sleep with my sister?"

Pogue looked at Caleb incredulously. "Oh now, she's your sister?"

"Answer the question, Pogue." he demanded.

"That's a need to know basis and you don't need to know. You won't be getting the answer from me and I know damn well Carly won't tell you shit... so I guess you'll never know." he put on his helmet. "See ya, boys." then he took off on the freeway.

----

Carly woke up with the sun shining in her face. She tried to stretch, but couldn't. She totally forgot she asked Nate to sleep next to her. He had his arms wrapped around her. "Nate.." she whispered, poking him in his chest.

"Mmmhmm." he mumbled.

"Wake up."

Nate slowly opened his eyes and saw Carly smiling at him. He closed them and stretched. "Good morning." he said, with a yawn.

"Morning."

"Any bad dreams?"

"Nope."

"That's good... so what's on your agenda for today?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll probably hang out here or something."

"Well, Girlfriend... you can hang out with me."

She laughed. "Aren't you sick of me already?"

"No. That's impossible."

"Okay, then... we'll hang out, but first I want to take a shower." she got out of her bed. "So, can you hang out here for a while?"

"Yep. I'll just wait right here." he said, rolling over on his stomach and burying his face in her pillows.

Carly laughed, then went into her bathroom with her duffle bag. She took a quick ten minute shower and got dressed, wearing: her Anchor Blue jeans, a white tank top, a black v-neck sweater, and black Converse. She straightened her hair and fixed her make up, then walked out of the bathroom. Caly laughed again, when she saw that Nate had fallen back to sleep. She put everything she'd need into her purse, then sat next to him.

"Mr. Nathaniel Archibald, it's time to wake up." she said, softly. He didn't move or respond, so she poked him in his side, making him jump. "Wake up."

He opened his eyes and turned his neck. He saw Carly smiling down at him, then he rolled over on his back, and looked at her. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." she blushed.

"So are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." she stood up.

Nate stretched, got out of her bed, then said "Okay, let's go."

They walked out to the livingroom and as Nate was putting his shoes on, Carly was checking everything and making sure it was all turned off. She stood by the door waiting for him. A minute later, Carly opened the door and Nate walked out, followed by her. She shut it and both of them walked to the elevator, then went inside.

On the way down, Carly realized that she didn't lock her door. She pulled out her phone from her purse and pretended to look down through her texts. She Used, turning her eyes black, then locked her door. After that, she changed her eyes back to normal, and smiled up at Nate.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that... I think, I'll be okay here." she paused. "It's a good change for me."

"Good." he smiled back. "I'll help you out with whatever you need."

"Thank you, Nate."

"No problem." as the elevator doors opened, they heard someone clear their throat. Carly looked over and saw a pretty brunette with brown eyes. "Blair..." he choked out, grabbing Carly's hand, and walking out of the elevator.

Blair glanced at the girl that was holding Nate's hand, then looked back at him. "So it's true? The Gossip Girl blast is true?"

Nate looked at Carly and sighed. "Yes."

"How could you?"

"What are you talking about, Blair? We're over and we've been over for a while."

"You told me the other day that you wanted to try and work things out." Carly could tell that Blair was on the verge of tears. "Why did you lie to me, Nate?"

He sighed. "Sorry." he paused to think of something to say. "Me and Carly got into a fight and I was upset when I told you that." he glanced over at Carly, who had a slight shocked look on her face, then he glanced back at Blair. "I'm sorry. I've thought it over and I realized, I can't be with you because in the end... you'll always go running to Chuck."

It pained him to say that and hurt her, but she needed to hear the truth. She glanced at Carly with watery eyes, then looked back at Nate, and nodded. She got onto the elevator and pressed the button.

As soon as the doors closed, Carly looked at Nate, and before she could open her mouth to say anything to him, her phone rang. "Um... hello?"

"Look, I know you're off on one of your little tantrums, so why don't you do yourself a favor: Quit crying, come back home, and end this little tea party."

"Go to hell, Reid."

"Wow... you know, you and Pogue sound alike."

"What are you talking about?"

"When were you going to tell us that you and him were together?"

"That isn't anyone's business."

"Riiiiiight... well, he seems to think you're not coming back."

Carly leaned up against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "Pogue's right."

"You always say that but you always do end up coming back."

"Not this time, Reid." she closed her eyes. "All of you, except for Daddy, Gorman, and Pogue." she paused. "All of you can go fuck yourselves. I'm done, with all you guys. So... leave. Me. Alone." then she hung up her phone, slamming her head lightly on the wall.

Nate stood in front of her. "Are you okay?" a tear fell down the right side of her cheek. Nate wiped it away with his thumb, as she slowly looked down at him. "Are you okay?" he asked again.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but is it okay if we hang out later?" he nodded. "I just need to be alone for a little bit."

"That's cool... I'll stop by later."

Carly nodded as she pressed the up button. The elevator doors opened and she got inside. "Bye." she said, giving him a weak smile. When the doors closed, Nate went to his place and Carly went up to her room.


	4. Everyone Questioning Their Feelings

--Chapter 4--

--Everyone Questioning Their Feelings--

Pogue didn't end up going anywhere. He just wanted to get away from the guys, so he took a detour and ended up at the Marble Head Cliffs, sitting on the ledge with his legs dangling. He was thinking and staring out at the water, listening to the waves hit the rocks below.

Ten minutes later, Pogue's phone rang. He took it out of his jacket pocket and pressed the talk button. "Yeah... hello?"

"Pogue?"

"Carly? Is that you? Are you okay?"

She sniffled. "I'm fine."

"Are you crying?"

"Reid called me."

"He did?"

"Yep... he thinks I'm coming back." Carly giggled a little.

Pogue sighed. "Carly, where are you?"

"I can't tell you."

"Please? I'm so worried about you. I need to know if you're okay."

Another tear fell down her cheek. "Pogue... I promise you, that I'm fine."

"Just let me come to you."

"Pogue..."

"I won't tell anyone or try to convince you to come back. Please? I need to see for myself, that you're okay, and nothing's wrong."

Carly could hear the pain in his voice. "Let me think about it, then I will call you back, and tell you where I am."

"Promise?"

"Yes... but you can't tell anyone or bring anyone with you."

"Fine." he paused. "Are you really okay?"

"Yeah."

"I miss you... a lot."

"Um." she started. "I have a quick question."

"What is it?"

"If someone ever tried to dig up any information about us or find out our family history... would they be able to?"

"Why? Have you said anything or Used in front of someone?"

"No, Pogue... I was just asking."

"Well, then, no. Our families documents about our history is invisible. It's there, but then again it's not."

"Huh?"

Pogue chuckled. "Only _us_ that have the power can see it."

"Oh okay... that makes sense." there was an awkward silence, then Carly sighed. "I'm going to go, Pogue. I'll call you later."

He groaned. "All right, fine." he paused. "Carly, I love..."

"Bye, Pogue." Carly quickly said, before hanging up on him.

_"Call Ended"_ was blinking on Pogue's phone. He shook his head then put his phone in his jacket pocket and stayed out at the cliffs for a few more hours, then rode over to his parents place at the Parry Manor.

----

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Nate got up off the couch and opened the door. He raised his eyebrow, when he saw Serena looking pissed off with her arms crossed her chest and Chuck with his usual smirk, standing there. "Can I help you?"

Serena pushed her way through the door, walked inside, then turned around. "What are you doing, Nate?"

"What?"

"I had to see it for myself after the Gossip Girl blast, then earlier... Blair came up to my room crying over you." Nate looked at Chuck, Serena waved him off. "Forget about him, he met me in the elevator coming up here."

Nate didn't answer and Chuck looked around. "So, Nathaniel... where _is_ your girlfriend?"

"She wasn't feeling good, so she's at her place."

"Lovers quarrel... already?"

Nate frowned. "No, Chuck... we're fine, but thanks for asking."

Serena groaned. "I'm going to find out who your so-called girlfriend is... because I highly doubt she's even your girlfriend at all." then with that, Serena walked out and slammed the door.

Chuck giggled. "So tell me the truth, Nathaniel... is she or isn't she?"

"Why? So you can go sleep with her too? Like you did Blair? My sloppy seconds?"

A light blub turned on in Chuck's head, when Nate looked as mad as he did, talking about Blair, then he raised his eyebrow. "Okay, you and your _girlfriend_ should come to Victrola tonight." he started walking towards the door. "See you there." then walked out.

Nate locked the door, then plopped on the couch. He laid down and stared at the ceiling.

----

Pogue was laying in his bed at his parents, thinking about Carly. Thinking if she was okay and questioning his feelings for Kate. A few minutes later, there was a knock on his door, bringing him out of his thoughts. "Come in." he yelled and the door opened.

"Hey, Honey... are you okay?"

"Hey Mom." he sat up.

"What's wrong? How come you're not with the boys?"

"Just thinking about things." he paused. "Where's Dad?"

"He's out at the office." Pogue nodded and looked down. "What's wrong? Are you and Kate fighting?"

"No..." he looked up at her. "It's just... Carly took off somewhere. Nobody seems to care where she's at or the fact that she's even gone."

"Except for you?" he nodded. "You still love her don't you?"

"I don't know." he shook his head. "I don't know how to feel or what to do. I just want to know that she's okay."

"The next time she Uses." Pogue's eyes widened. "Track her that way."

"Who told you that she has the power?"

"She did... after you two broke up. From what I could tell, she was heartbroken. Even though thee both of you remained best friends, she was still hurt." she paused. "And Carly only told me about her power, but your father doesn't know."

Pogue nodded. "Good, because who knows what would happen is the fathers found out."

"Exactly." Angela smiled at her son. "I know you'll find her." she kissed him on his forehead, walked to the door, and turned around. "And when you do... don't let her go." Pogue nodded, then she walked out.

Pogue laid back down and stared at the ceiling, trying to figure everything out, and thinking where would Carly go? A half an hour later, he sprang out of his bed, looking through his closet for a box, that was buried deep in the back, that had everything that reminded him of Carly.

----

A few hours later, Carly woke up at the sound of her cell phone going off. She was surprised to see that she got a Gossip Girl blast. She figured, Nate must have added her to the list to receive those texts. She opened and saw a picture of Nate and Blair with their faces inches apart, either talking or about to kiss. Then Carly read the message under it.

_"Gossip Girl here-- It looks like N ended things with the new leading lady. N looks like he's about to kiss B. The Queen Bee, must have got her prince back. The question is... what happened to the leading lady? We'll have to wait and see what happens tonight at Victrola. A little bird told me that C was going in for the kill. XOXO Gossip Girl."_

Carly turned shut her phone closed. She wasn't even sure if she was upset about it or not. She opened her phone back up and pressed speed dial number three. She put the phone to her ear, listening to the ringing.

Seconds later, before the person had a chance to say something, she said "Hey... I need you."


	5. Some Truth and Some Forgiveness

--Chapter 5--

--Some Truth and Some Forgiveness--

"What could you possibly want from me?"

"I need you to do something for me."

"And what's _that_ exactly?"

"Well that depends, Reid... are you going to act like a jackass?"

"That also depends." Carly groaned. "And... If I remember correctly, you told me to go fuck myself and to leave you alone."

"Would you stop?"

"No... I'm doing what you asked."

"Reid." she whined.

"Carly." he mocked her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he didn't respond. "Because I would really like to know why all of you hate me."

Reid took a deep breath. "Because."

"Because why?"

"Well, Caleb has his own reasons why... but me, Tyler, and Chase have ours."

"Which is?"

He took another deep breath. "I'd rather say it to your face, not on the phone."

"How fast can you get here?"

"Depends... where are you?"

"Up in the lighthouse by the cliffs." she lied.

"Be there in a few."

"Fine." she said, then hung up her phone. Seconds later, she Used to orb herself back to Ipswich. It took a lot out of her, but she got there moments before Reid did. She saw him walking up the twisted staircase as she was trying to breathe.

He gave her a funny look, then leaned up against the wall. "So... you weren't gone after all."

"Yes I was."

He shook his head. "So you really want to know why we are... the way that we are towards you?"

"Yes."

"Because you're a girl and you got the power like us." Carly's jaw dropped. "That's why."

"H-how did you know about that?"

"I over heard you talking to your dad and Gorman one day."

"Who else knows?"

"Just me, Tyler, and Chase." she nodded. "We don't dare tell Cal... he has his own reasons for the way he is towards you."

"Yeah... Mom too."

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah... I guess."

"You three hate me because of that? I didn't ask for these powers, Reid." she paused. "You can't blame me for something I had no control over."

"True... but we were told growing up, that only us males get the power, then you come along and get them."

"Like I said... I had no control over that. It's not my fault." tears started rolling down her cheeks as Reid looked at her with a blank stare. "Fine... keep hating me. I don't need _any_ of you." then she flashed her eyes black to Use and orb back to New York in her bedroom. She collapsed on her bed crying her eyes out.

----

Instead of Using to go back where he was, Reid decided to take a long walk and think about what Carly said. He kind of did agree with her, that it wasn't her fault for getting the power and he shouldn't be mad at her about that. He walked all the way to Nicky's, before he walked inside he pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial number eight. He stood there leaning against the wall, waiting for it to be picked up.

"Hello?"

"Look... I'm sorry." he paused. "You're right. Me and the guys shouldn't be taking it out on you."

"I don't want to talk to you anymore, Reid."

"Whatever you need me to do... I'll do it."

"I just want _you_ to come to me."

"Okay... I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"Yes... now where are you?"

"You'll have to pack a bag or some clothes."

"Why?"

"I'm in New York."

"Seriously?!" he kind of yelled.

"Yeah... pack a bag and I'll text you the address of where I'm at exactly."

"Okay... give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."

"Fine."

"And again... Carly, I'm very sorry." then he hung up the phone. Reid went back to the dorm to pack. When he got up there, Tyler and Chase was playing video games.

Tyler looked up. "Where have you been?"

"Out." he went over to grab a duffle bag.

"Where you going?"

"I need to go do something."

"Like what?" Chase asked, not moving his eyes from the screen.

"Um... my mom needs me to do something." he grabbed a few other things, then headed towards the door. "I'll be back in a few days." then he walked out.

----

There was a knock on Carly's door. "That was quick." she muttered to herself. She got up to open it, twisted the knob, and said "This doesn't mean I'm forgiving you, Reid."

"Who's Reid?"

She looked up and saw Chuck with a smirk on his face. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you were okay... I'm sure you got the Gossip Girl blast."

Carly nodded. "Yeah."

"You're not upset about it? Nate _wa_s your boyfriend, right?"

"Of course... I'm upset."

Seconds later, she heard a noise in her room, followed by a voice in her head. _"I'm here, where are you?"_

She looked at the floor to Use. _"I need you to pretend you're my boyfriend."_

_"What?!"_

_"To get rid of this guy at the door... and make it look convincing_." she changed her eyes back to normal and looked up at Chuck. "Nate... lied to me."

"I'm sure." Chuck nodded.

A half a second later, both Chuck and Carly heard. "Babe... who's at the door?"

"Who's here with you?" Chuck whispered, before Reid stood next to Carly, in nothing but a towel. "Who's this?"

"I'm her boyfriend, Reid."

"Honey." she turned to look at Reid. "Um... this is Chuck." she said, then looked at Chuck, while he was looking at her, with a 'are-you-kidding-me' look, then she said "It's a good thing me and Nate ended things, because me and Reid made up."

Reid wrapped his arms around her in a loving manner. "You bet we did." then he kissed her.

Out of the corner of Carly's eye, the look on Chuck's face looked like to her that he couldn't breathe or he was in complete shock. Her and Reid broke from the kiss. He raised his eyebrow as she was looking at him funny. Then she turned to Chuck. "So there's a party at Victrola?" Chuck nodded. "We'll be there." then she turned to Reid, wrapping her arms around him, then shut the door in Chuck's face.

_"She wants to play... then we'll play."_ Chuck thought to himself, before he walked away, and into the elevator.

Carly let go of Reid, then said "Thanks."

"Okay... why did you have me do that?"

"To get rid of that guy."

He sat down on the couch. "Who is he?"

"His name is Chuck and from what Nate told me... he's not a good guy." she paused. "I'll explain it later, but does anyone know you're here?"

"No."

"Okay... thank you, for the save." she sat down across from him.

"No problem." his face got serious. "I don't know how many times I can tell you that I'm sorry."

She nodded. "We'll have to see what happens, Reid."

He nodded, then looked around. "So, you really did leave?"

"I sure did... I was tired of being treated like shit from all you guys." Reid frowned. "Now, that you know I'm here, I don't want you to tell anyone where I am. Can I trust you?"

"Yes... I told you. I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me." she nodded. "So... what's Victrola?"

Carly just smirked at him, then said "Get dressed... we're going out tonight."


	6. A Deal With the Devil

--Chapter 6--

--A Deal With the Devil--

As the taxi pulled up to Victrola, Carly turned to Reid. "Listen, you need to pretend that me and you are actually serious... you can't be trying to get into any of the girls pants in there." he frowned. "What? You're the man-whore of Spencer."

Reid put his hand to his heart. "Carly... I am hurt." she gave him a 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "Okay, you're right." he put up his right hand. "I, Reid Garwin, will not mess with any girls tonight." he paused and rolled his eyes. "Even if they are drop dead gorgeous and throwing themselves at me... I'm all yours."

Carly laughed out loud. "I don't believe you, but good try."

"Ha-ha."

She shook her head. "Come on, Romeo." she said, then gave the taxi driver twenty dollars.

Carly got out of the taxi first. She was wearing a black halter top dress with silver and pink skulls, that sat an two inches above her kness, and black heels. Reid got out wearing baggy blue jeans, a white bitch-beater, a white and blue long button up shirt, and Tims. Carly was going to have a blast at this party. Reid was staring at her up and down. "What?" she asked.

"You look.... amazing." he paused. "I haven't really noticed till now."

She gave him a funny look. "Um, thanks." she grabbed his hand. "Come on." he nodded and followed her into Victrola.

Once everyone saw Carly walk in with Reid, all jaws dropped to the ground. Carly just smirked, then her and Reid walked over to the bar. Reid leaned in to whisper in Carly's ear, because of the blaring music. "Do I have to pretend?" she nodded. "But there's a lot of beautiful ass walking around." she shot him the death glare. "Okay, okay... geez."

Carly looked around and spotted Chuck, Serena, Blair, and Nate huddled in a corner. They were staring at her and a few of them were wondering who the guy she was with.

She looked up and Reid with a smirk. "Let's go dance."

"Reid Garwin... doesn't dance."

She pulled his arm. "Reid Garwin does tonight." she laughed, then they went out on the dance floor.

----

_Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong. Ding-Dong._

Pogue got up from his bed and walked out of his room. He walked downstairs and noticed that it was really quiet. _"Mom must have left."_ he thought to himself. He opened the door and saw Caleb, Tyler, and Chase. "What's up, Fellas?"

"Have you seen Reid?" asked Caleb.

"No, why?"

"He said his mom needed him to do something and he'd back back in a few days." said Tyler. "We came from his parents and they said that they haven't seen him all day."

"So why did you come to me?"

"We thought you might know where he's at." Chase said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Pogue started. "You all are worried about Reid, being gone and you're trying to find him, but you don't even care that Carly is missing?" he paused. "And she's been gone longer?" Pogue shook his head. "There's something wrong with that picture."

"Okay, fine." Caleb growled. "Where do you think Carly is?"

"I don't know, but I was about to go find her in a half hour."

"Do you have a clue to where she might be?" asked Tyler.

"I think so, but I'm not sure."

"So... you and my sister were dating?"

"Yeah, Cal."

"Why did you two keep it from us?"

"I told you... you all were assholes to her." he crossed his arms over his chest. "And she didn't want me say anything, so I didn't."

"You and Carly were dating under our noses?"

Pogue nodded. "Yep."

"I can't believe this." Caleb shook his head.

"Well believe it... because we did."

"Guys." Tyler started. "Let's go to Nicky's and brainstorm."

"Fine." Pogue nodded, then all four of them went over to Nicky's.

----

Even though Reid told Carly that he was going to stay away from the girls, he ended up doing it anyway. Carly found herself up on the rooftop. Looking at all the stars and the pretty view. A few minutes later, she heard a door open and shut. She turned around and frowned.

"What are you doing out here... all alone?"

"I came up here to think, Chuck."

"Want some company?"

"Not really."

He stood next to her. "So what happened to your boyfriend, Reid?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I do."

"Oh do you?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I do." he leaned in closer. "He's sucking face with some waitress."

"Figures."

"And I bet you two aren't together."

"It may seem that way." she paused. "We're taking a time out."

"Riiiight." he smirked. "I don't believe you, Caroline Luanne Danvers." her eyes widened, shock. "That's your name, is it not?"

"H-how did you know my name?"

"I have my sources and from what my sources tell me... you have a dirty little secret."

"No I don't." she shook her head.

"I know you're lying... so tell me." he paused. "What's this secret that's been kept a secret for over three hundred plus years."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay." he nodded. "Does the 'Salem Witch Hunts' mean anything to you?" she froze and couldn't open her mouth. "Or how about receiving some kind of supernatural power at the age of thirteen?"

Her eyes started to water. "How did you know about that? Nobody is supposed to know."

"So it is true?"

She slowly nodded. "What do you want, Chuck?"

"You... you do as I say or I'll tell everyone."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." he smirked. "You, Carly, are going to be with me. Not with Nate or the 'Reid' guy. I own you." tears were falling down her cheeks. "Question... how does one get the power?" she kept quiet. "What will I have to do to get it?"

"You can't."

"Why is that?"

"You have to be born into my family... the power is passed on to the next in line of the generation. You can't just take something and hope you get it."

"I still think you're lying... but I will find a way to get it." Carly just shook her head. "So when we go back in there, do whatever you can to get rid of Reid."

"I don't think he'll go."

"I don't care." he leaned in closer to her lips, she could feel his hot breath lingering on her lips. "We're going to make it look like that we belong together and we will for a long time." then he kissed her for a minute, then rested his head on her foread. "You go it, Baby?"

She just nodded. Then seconds later, Chuck and Carly's phone went off. They took the phones out of their pockets, saw a picture of the both of them kissing, along with the text message underneath.

_"Gossip girl here- So C did go in for the kill. The mystery woman, who is known as Carly, came into Victrola with a hot blondie and it looks like she'll be going home with a hot brunette. Everyone, she's hooked herself a Bass and I don't think N is going to care too much, he's been sucking face with B over by the bar. Until next time, You know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl."_

Chuck laughed. "Looks like everyone already knows about us."

Carly stood there, staring at the picture, and shaking her head. _"Oh my God! This isn't happening."_ she thought to herself. _"I'm so screwed."_


	7. The Hurt and Pain

--Chapter 7--

--The Hurt and Pain--

Pogue walked back to the table with a soda. As he was about to sit down, Kate and Sarah ran in there. Caleb looked up and saw the weird looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I got a text from my sister, Maxine." Kate started. "The one in New York."

"Okay." Pogue nodded, not knowing where she was going with this.

"I know where Carly is."

"Where?"

"Look at the text message." she said, handing the phone to Pogue.

He saw the picture of Carly kissing a guy and read the caption underneath it. At that moment his heart broke and his eyes started to water. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He handed Kate back the phone and took off the the mens bathroom.

"What's up with him?" asked Sarah.

"Don't know." Chase said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Let me see your phone, Kate." she nodded, then gave it to Caleb. "Who the hell is Gossip Girl?"

"From what Maxine tells me, it's a person; and nobody knows who this person is, but he or she will either email or send text messages to everyone, if they have some juicy gossip."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, Tyler... if someone has some dirt on you and they send it to Gossip Girl, it gets blasted to everyone in New York." she paused. "Or to everyone on the mailing list."

"So, whoever got this 'gossip' about Carly, sent it to Gossip Girl and it got blasted?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, but I had no clue she was in New York."

Tyler looked at the picture. "Who is she kissing?"

"Don't know." Kate shrugged her shoulders.

When the phone got to Chase, it went off with a new text message. He pressed the open button. "You have a new message from Maxine."

"What does it say?" Both Kate and Caleb said, at the same time.

Chase looked at it. "There's a picture of Reid... kissing some girl." he glanced at the message. "And it says." he read it out loud. "Gossip Girl here- Miss G snatched herself CD's Hot blondie. Both Hot Blondie and CD came in together and they'll be leaving with trouble. LOL. CD sure does work fast and a little birdie told me that the Queen B isn't too happy about CD kissing C afterall. XOXO- Gossip Girl." he closed the phone shut and handed it to Kate. "I guess both of them _are_ in New York."

"We have to go get them." said Caleb. "And bring them back home, before something bad happens."

"Is Pogue still in the bathroom?" asked Sarah.

Tyler stood up. "I'll go get him." then Tyler walked to the guys bathroom and opened the door. "Pogue? Are you in here?" he got no answer. "Come on, Buddy... we're taking a road trip to New York." he checked all the stalls and it was empty. All Tyler found was his keys on the ground. He picked them up and walked back over to the table.

"Where is he?" asked Kate.

"He's gone."

"What do you mean... he's gone?"

"Caleb." Tyler sighed. "The bathroom is empty. All I found was his keys on the floor."

"Did any of you see him leave?" asked Sarah.

"I didn't." said Chase.

Caleb stood up and put on his jacket. "We'll go to New York and call Pogue on the way, to see if he'll meet us there."

Kate and Sarah nodded, then all of them walked out of Nicky's, got into Tyler's Hummer, and he headed towards New York.

----

Someone from the party showed Reid the picture of Carly and Chuck kissing, so he was on a mission to find her. As he was headed up the stairs to the roof, Chuck and Carly came down hand in hand.

"What's going on, Carly?" Reid asked, raising his eyebrow.

Chuck squeezed her hand a little hard, then she said "Nothing, I'm leaving with Chuck."

"Why?"

"Because... Carly is mine." Chuck said, with a smirk. "Tell him, Baby."

Reid's eyes widened, then he said "Is that true?"

She kind of looked away. "Yes, Reid... now leave me the fuck alone." she looked up at Reid. "And stay the hell away from me."

He noticed the scared look on her face. "Fine." he paused. "If that's what you really want... you can go to hell."

Carly's eyes started to water, then she just nodded, and followed Chuck outside to his limo. They got in and the limo drive drove off. Chuck grabbed a champagne bottle out of the fridge and poured a glass. "That was really good, Carly... you have to keep it up."

"What happens if I don't?"

"I will go to the press and tell them everything I know about you and your little secret."

"Nobody will believe you... you have no proof."

"I beg to differ, I have all the information I need so, I suggest you play nice."

Carly just shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. Seconds later, she heard Reid's voice in her head. _"Carly?"_ she got startled a little.

"You okay?" Chuck asked her, giving her a funny look.

"Yeah, I'm fine... I'm a just a little cold." she lied, then looked down to Use. _"Reid?"_

_"Yes, it's me. What hell is going on?"_

_"I can't tell you right now."_

_"Is that 'Chuck' guy hurting you?"_ Reid paused. _"Because I will fuckin' kill him."_

_"Just let me handle this."_

_"I'm not leaving here without you." _

_"Just leave it alone and go back to Ipswich... I'll be fine."_

"Ooh Carly?" Chuck said, in a sing song voice.

_"Gotta go, Reid... just leave me alone."_ she changed her eyes back to normal then looked back up at Chuck. "What?"

"You wouldn't mind moving in with me, would you?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It looks like I don't have a choice."

Chuck nodded. "You're right." he paused. "Would you like a drink?"

"No."

He shrugged. "Okay... more for me then."

Carly just shook her head, then leaned it up against the window.

----

Pogue found another hotel to go into. It was the third one that he went in, going to the customer service, asking if a 'Carly Danvers' was staying there, but he had no luck. As he turned around, he saw Carly and the guy she was kissing in the picture from Kate's phone.

"Carly?" he said, walking up to them.

"Oh my God! Pogue... what are you doing here?"

"Kate showed me a picture of you." he pointed to Chuck. "Who's this?"

Before Carly could open her mouth, Chuck held out his hand. "I'm Chuck Bass." Pogue stared at Chuck's hand, then looked back up at him. Chuck nodded, then put his arm around Carly's shoulders. "Carly's boyfriend."

"What!?!" he kind of yelled.

Carly glanced at Chuck, who was giving her that look. "Yeah, he's my boyfriend."

"Since when?"

Carly looked back at Pogue. "Since today." she paused to take a deep breath, because her next few words was going kill her for saying it. "You should leave me alone Pogue. I'm happy where I am and I never want to see you again."

Pogue was taken aback, then his eyes started to get watery. "Why are you saying this?" he paused. "I love you, Carly."

She shook her head. "But I don't love you... I never have. I'm with Chuck now, so leave me the hell alone, and go back home to Ipswich." tears started falling down her cheeks. "I don't want anything to do with you, so lose my number, and forget about me." his jaw slightly dropped. Carly could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. "You, Reid, Tyler, Chase, and Caleb mean nothing to me so it would be best if you all stay the hell out of my life... for good."

Chuck smirked at Pogue, then said "Come on, Baby." then both of them went into the elevator, leaving Pogue stunned. Chuck pressed the button for his penthouse and looked over at Carly with a smile. "You did well... and he believed you." Chuck used his fingers to lift up her head to look at him. "For your sake, I hope they leave you alone." he softly kissed her, then she ripped her head away and looked at the ground. "Everything will get better... I promise."

Carly just shook her head as she was silently crying. She hated that she had to say those hurtful things to Pogue and to Reid, but she couldn't let Chuck tell the world about the covenant so Carly didn't have a choice. She just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.


	8. Lots of Broken Hearts

--Chapter 8--

--Lots of Broken Hearts--

By the time Pogue stopped walking around, he ended up on the Brooklyn Bridge. He was looking down at the water, when his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Yeah, um... hello?"

"Pogue? Where are you?"

"I'm hanging out, Tyler." he paused. "Why? What's up?"

"Caleb, wanted me to call you and see what you're doing."

"Why?"

"Because we're on the way to New York."

"Are you shittin' me, Ty?"

"No... we're going there to pick up Reid and Carly."

"Don't bother."

"Why?"

"I just seen Carly."

"What do you mean, you seen--"

"Shhh... I'm in New York right now, but don't say nothing."

"How did you?" Tyler thought about it for a second, then the light bulb clicked on. "Oh... really?"

"Yeah. I'll find Reid." Pogue took a deep breath. "But the hell with Carly."

"What? Why?"

"Long story... I'll explain later and see you in a few hours." then Pogue hung up. He put his phone in his pocket and sighed, looking out at the water. Heartbroken.

----

Carly was sitting on the couch ans staring at her cell phone, debating on whether to call Pogue or not. But if she were to call him, then Chuck would probably find out. She decided to shut her eyes to Use and get a hold of him. _"Pogue?"_ she got no answer, but she knew he could hear her. _"Pogue, I'm so sorry. I really need to see you. Meet me at the Statue of Liberty in one hour."_

A few minutes later, Chuck walked into the room and said "Carly?"

She changed her eyes back to normal and looked up at him with sad eyes. "What?"

"I'm off to bed... you can either sleep in with me or take the guest bedroom, but sooner or later, you _will_ sleep in my bed with me." she just nodded. "Goodnight." he was about to turn around, but he stopped. "Oh and by the way, if you try to sneak out of here, I have alarms on the doors, so I'll know if you try to leave." she nodded again, then Chuck walked up to his room.

Carly shook her head and sat there till it was time to hopefully meet Pogue. When it was time, she flashed her eyes black to Use and Orb to the Statue of Liberty. She was up in the torch and looking around for him. She waited for about another hour, but Pogue didn't show. Carly slid against the wall, crying her eyes out. She waited another thirty minutes and Used to orb back to Chuck's place. She went into the guest room and cried herself to sleep.

----

Pogue sent Reid a text message to meet him at the Palace Hotel. When Reid walked in, he saw Pogue sitting alone with a drink in hand. Reid sat down next to him. "What are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Pogue said, then took a sip.

"What doesn't matter?"

"Everything."

"Care to explain?"

"Not really." Pogue shook his head. "The guys should be on the way, then you can leave."

"What about Carly?"

"Who gives a fuck?" Pogue shrugged. "Carly can kiss my ass and go straight to hell."

Reid sighed. "What happened?"

Pogue drank the last of his drink, put some money on the counter, and stood up. "Like I said... it doesn't matter and neither does she." before Reid could respond, Pogue walked out.

A few hours later, as Reid was sitting in a waiting area as Caleb, Tyler, Chase, Sarah, and Kate walked inside. The first words out of Caleb's mouth was "Where's Carly?"

Reid looked up. "I don't know."

"Have you heard from Pogue?" asked Kate.

"No."

"Wait." Tyler started, then Reid shook his head. "Never mind."

Reid stood up. "Let's go."

"I'm not leaving without my sister."

"Caleb, trust me when I say that she is better off here."

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"That guy she was in the picture with is her boyfriend, Chuck."

"Boyfriend?" Chase started. "She has a boyfriend?"

Reid nodded. "She told me to leave her alone and go back home."

"But why?"

"I don't know, Cal."

"We should stay one night here and see if we can find her." suggested Tyler.

"Good luck with that. You guys do what you want... I'm going home." then Reid walked out of the building.

Caleb got a room for all of them. They were going to stay the night and find Carly, first thing in the morning.

----

Carly woke up at the sound of her phone going off, because of her alarm. She opened her eyes and saw Chuck sitting on the bed staring at her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Watching you sleep."

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful."

She gave him a funny look. "Um... thanks."

"Did you sleep well, last night?"

"Sorta."

He nodded, then a few seconds later, then door bell rang. Chuck got up to answer it, with Carly behind him. Chuck opened the door and Carly saw Caleb, Sarah, Kate, Reid, Tyler, and Chase on the other side of the door. "Can I help you?" Chuck asked, in a calm voice.

"Yeah." Caleb started. "I came to take my sister home."

Chuck giggled. "That's not going to be necessary... she's fine where she is." he turned to look at her, with that evil glare. "Aren't you, Baby?"

She swallowed hard then turned to everyone. "Chuck's right, I'm fine. You guys can go."

"Carly, you need to come back home."

She gave Caleb a weird look. "Wait... why do you all of a sudden care about me?" she paused. "You never gave a shit about me before... none of you have." she shook her head. "And now that I'm in a place that makes me happy, you suddenly care?"

"Carly, come on. We can talk about that when we get home."

"No, Cal." she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm staying right here and there isn't a damn thing anyone can do about it."

Reid looked away to Use, then said in Carly's mind. _"What the hell is going on?"_

She looked down. _"This is serious, Reid... you just need to leave. All of you go back to Ipswich and forget about me. Trust me, when I say that I'll be fine."_ she changed her eyes back to normal and looked up. She saw Reid slightly shaking his head.

"I'm not going to tell you again, Carly... lets go."

"Caleb, just leave me the fuck alone... all of you." then she slammed the door in their faces.

Chuck looked at her surprised. "That sounded like you actually meant it."

"Parts of it." she sat down on the couch. "It's true though. None of them cared about me and they all had to hear it."

"I'm impressed."

"I bet." she rolled her eyes.

Chuck sat down next to her. "I told you... everything will get better." she just shook her head and looked down.


End file.
